


Rocket

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, Explotions, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: She loves Lin, make no mistake; she just needs to figure out some stuff
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Rocket

The explosion can be seen from Air Temple Island and Kya simply knows in her deepest self that Lin is there. The boom stops her and Tenzin from having a heart to heart over her life as she simply stands up and goes off the moment she sees the column of smoke.

Like a rocket she runs to the water and then over it, the focus to bend the water to her will something so menial in her desperation to reach Lin that she doesn’t realize just how much water she’s bringing with her until she reaches the shore on the other side and focuses a blast of it onto the fire, a mile or so away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this one!
> 
> Please check out the other stories if you haven't!


End file.
